Fix You
by GleeJunkie007
Summary: Kitty has been struggling ever since she got pregnant with her son, Jonah. Then when she feels like her and her son's life are slowing down and getting easier, a car accident changes everything. But then Kitty meets Artie Abrams and he might be the guy to fix everything. Kitty/Artie with some OCs.
1. Prolouge

Kitty's POV

Things are getting better. They needed to. My life has been a ride since I got pregnant with Jonah during my sophomore year of college—the guy who knocked me up didn't care because by the time I found out I was pregnant, he had dropped out of college and changed his number so I had no way of calling him.

I felt a little guilty that Jonah would probably never know who his father was—of course, I was fine with that because he obviously doesn't care about him; he left, right? But of course, there is always the wonder. You wonder about the man that helped bring you into the world.

I always did.

I did my best to keep up with my work in college. Studied whenever I had free time—which was when I wasn't working or going to a doctor appointment or an actual class. I survived—even after I had Jonah during the summer before my junior year.

My mom told me adoption was my best bet at having a decent life—if I didn't give him up, I would probably be single forever. I didn't care. I wasn't going to give up my son—I did fine in school when I was pregnant with him—I can do it while raising him.

Little did I know that it was a lot more difficult.

My mom gave me a month to get my life together before she would kick me out. I wouldn't be able to live at home anymore as long as I had Jonah. That was fine—she would just never get to see her grandson.

I was able to find another job and it actually paid well—it was at a day care. The good thing about it was that it also gave me insurance. I eventually stopped going to classes and would get the notes from my best friend and roommate, Marley.

Every soon, Jonah and I began living with Marley. I would work during early in the morning with my first job and then go to work at the day care in the afternoon—which is where Jonah and I spent the most amount of time together. Then at night—long nights—would be when I at least tried and studied; thank god for Marley or who knows if I would have gotten through it all.

By the time, Jonah was two, I was a college graduate and I was working for the day care full-time, quit my other job—I felt bad for all those other McDonalds employees. But seriously, I didn't like eating that crappy food, let alone giving it to people, who mostly give it to their kids. Disgusting! Seriously, if you are going to feed your children that crap, at least go to a fast food place with quality like Wendy's.

I wouldn't have to work at the day care forever, now with my degree, I could be a teacher. It would give me the opportunity to be with Jonah—not set in stone, but there was a possibility. I look at my son and I had feeling of hope that we would be okay.

I just really hoped that I was right about that.

* * *

**So a little prologue into the story. :) I decided to write this up today—I guess it's a good way to spend a sick day. Anyway…Let me know what you think, if there is anything you would like to see. Artie will be coming in soon—as this is a Wildebrams story—along with the OCs :)**

**So this is a little background on Kitty's life—so it could lead into the present time of the story. She got pregnant in college—which is how Jonah comes in. Kitty will be a teacher, just not at Jonah's school, and she and Jonah will still be living with Marley. **

**Don't forget to review.**


	2. Chapter 1

Kitty's POV

Another day, I yell for Jonah to get up as I pass Marley on my way down the stairs. "Want me to check on him?" Marley asks me as I put my bag on the floor and go to grab a cup, which I will soon fill with coffee.

"Yeah, thanks." I reply and Marley grins as she then goes up to stairs to see if my son is up—usually is, but there are those days—you just never know. A few minutes later when I finally had gotten my coffee, I see Marley and Jonah coming down the stairs.

"Mom, you don't have to send Marley to check up on me every morning." Jonah comments.

"And the day I don't do that is the day you miss school." I replied and he rolls his eyes. He goes and take the carton of orange juice out—I take it from him before he drinks from it. "Get a glass." I tell him and he does.

I then put an apple in his bag and look at the clock; we all need to go. Jonah and I need to get to school and Marley needs to get to the hospital.

"I need to go—can't be late." Marley says and a second later is out the door.

"Jonah, let's go." I say we are out the door. I drive him to his school, parking out front of it. "Have a good day." I tell him—he doesn't say anything back, and once I see him get in the building I drive to my school which is only about 10 minutes away.

* * *

Jonah's POV

I walk into school and almost instantly see my best friend, David and walk up to him—I wonder what he is up this morning; usually something to fool around with the nerds and what not.

"What's up, man?" I asked him.

"Nothing much, just waiting for Reid to show up." He says and I sigh. I just can't help but wonder why David always messes with the same guy—I seriously doubt that he did anything to offend him. I guess it doesn't matter, since David and I are among the popular people; we can basically do whatever we want.

I stand there with him as we wait for a few minutes and then we tells me to be quiet—even if I'm not talking—I know that he is coming. He comes closer and then bam! David throws some kind of red drink in Sam Reid's face.

I can't help, but laugh. I mean—pretty much everyone else is laughing. He wipes it from his face and looks around at everyone laughing. "Better go clean yourself up, cripple!" David says and everyone laughs harder as someone pushes people aside and goes to Sam's aide.

Everyone mocks Sam as that girl rolls her eyes in mine and David's directions and pushes Sam's wheelchair away from the crowd and into the bathroom—this happen all the time. David throws some kind of drink all over Sam and then Elena Declan comes to his rescue.

"I guess Elena is his mommy." David says to me and I pretend to laugh. Wasn't really funny—wasn't even a good comeback either. Elena is the new girl—she has been here for a few months and I am pretty sure Elena is Sam's only friend.

"Listen, Jonah, it's finally your time." David says, then snapping me from my thoughts of that Elena girl.

"What?" I ask him—I don't really understand what he means by that.

"Every day I always give Reid a shower and everyone loves it. That is my time to shine." He explains. "And now it is finally your turn." Wait what? "We've known each other for a while and I think you have finally deserved some of this glory."

"Great." I say and when he looks away, I sigh. I don't really know what I think about that, I have never done it. I guess it's fun after you do it. I am sure Sam won't mind since it happens to him pretty much every day.

"5th Period Gym." He says and then the bell rings so we have to get to class. I guess that means it happens during Gym. In the showers or during the actual class, I will have to wait find out.

* * *

It is finally 5th period and David find me after I get changed for the class. I don't know why since I am not the one about to get a sticky shower. "Let's go." He says as he shows me the drink. It is blue—I guess this special. He usually only has a red drink.

"Hey, Elena!" He yells from across the gym. I look and see Elena Declan and she then starts to jog over to where we are. He hands me the drink—oh god. I'm giving this to Elena, not Sam.

"What?" I question.

"I was going to do this myself, but I think you should have the glory for this one." He tells me—I don't know if I can do this though.

"I don't know, Dave—"

"I know, I'm sort of the expert, but since I am handing this to you—I think you should know to trust that I am making the right decision." He says and I sigh. With those words, I cannot chicken out. I mean, she's not my friend and I don't know her, so it shouldn't be a problem. "Do it, Elena Declan is a loser and this is what we do to losers." He reminds me and I nod as Elena finally reaches us.

"What?" She asked crossing her arms and I take a breath as I then throw the drink in her face and it drips all of her clothes—and the rest of her. Then everyone starts to laugh as Elena stands there in shock of the cold drink dripping down her clothes and face.

She looks at me—I turn away. I look at David who basically congratulates me. "What did I tell you, Wilde?" He says—that is his way of saying I did good. "Now say something to her." He says—oh I don't really want to look at her.

"Sorry, but this is what we do to losers." I say and she then looks away from. I then laugh—weird that I fell this rush now.

Then a whistle sounds and the coach runs over in our direction—uh oh. "Let's go, Wilde!" He says and we run out of the gym. I knew they would find me though—Elena would surely tell them it was me.

* * *

Kitty's POV

I feel really angry, I had to leave work early to go to see my son in the principal's office. Apparently some incident had happened during Gym Class and Jonah was responsible for it. I knew it wasn't good, but honestly I hoped he was okay.

"What's going on?" I asked, looking at my son once I got there. I sat down next to him and then looked at the principal who did not look happy at all. Of course, I have known him for two years and he never has. He told me what Jonah did to this girl during Gym Class—at first I didn't believe it. But I looked at him and I knew he did it.

We were going to have a serious talk about this later. No, not later, in the car and then I would talk to Marley about it and then probably discuss a punishment.

We got in the car and Jonah went and put headphones in—he was smart, not wanting to hear what I had to say. I pulled them from his ears and took it away from him.

"Jonah, how—why would you do that?" I asked him—I honestly didn't understand why he did something like that all. Let alone to a girl—what was he thinking?

"Because David told me to. It was nothing." Jonah replied. Of course, David had been Jonah's friend since he started at the school and I never liked him. He always striked me as something odd and I guess he is the type that likes to cause trouble and get others into trouble.

"How do you imagine that girl feels?" I ask him and he shrugs and then looks up at me as I look at him.

"Mom—" He tries to say, but I don't want to hear him speak. He needs to hear me.

"Listen to me Jonah…"

"Mom—"

"…I never want to get a call…"

"Mom—"

"…like that again, do you understand?!"

"MOM!" He then yells and by the time I turn around, It's too late. The car had alright hit us.

* * *

**Cliffhanger. So Jonah's friends aren't really good for him, but he listens to them anyway. And they just got into the car accident. What do you think will happen to Kitty and Jonah? **

**Jonah is played by Nolan Sotillo, Elena is played by Ciara Bravo, Sam is played by Chris Brochu, and David is played by Leo Howard.**

**Don't forget to review.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Yes, It's been a while—a long while, but I'm not abandoning this. And I am certainly not leaving the fandom. Anyways, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Kitty's POV

When I open my eyes again, I could barely see—it was very bright and there was a lot of noise, it was like a ringing. What just happened? I look around and every quickly realized that I could hardly move—it even hurt to move my right foot.

The truck—I hope the driver's okay. Was this my fault? Oh god, Marley might kill me—if I'm not already dead. Nope, not dead, I don't think this is heaven's ideal. I need to get out of here—if only Jonah didn't get in trouble—oh god. Jonah.

I tried to turn around, but I could—I tried to undo my seatbelt, but it was stuck. I looked up and could see him in the mirror—he wasn't conscious. "JONAH!" I yelled, but nothing. Oh please don't be dead—he couldn't be dead.

I now could hear the noise of sirens—they were distant, but I knew they were getting closer. I then jumped—didn't expect to see someone right outside my window. He was young—little older than Jonah.

"Can you hear me?" He asks and I nod. "I called 911, I can hear them coming." He told me.

"My son—"

He then looked and saw him in the mirror. "They're here." The man said as he walked away and went over to the ambulance as it stopped. The man came back over with the paramedics. "Are you alright ma'am?" They asked me. I just cared if Jonah was alright.

"My son—"

"We'll get him." They told me as they got my seatbelt off me and got me out of the car. They put me on a gurney and soon they got Jonah out. I started screaming his name—as if that would help, as many times as I complained how people did it on TV, I guess it's a parents concern, they can't help but do it with all the shock in fear running through their veins.

I had to stop screaming when one paramedic told me to relax and lay down. They put an oxygen mask over Jonah and then over me and they took us away—please let us be okay.

* * *

It seemed like we were in the hospital in just minutes—did I black out? I guess I did. I looked around as they took me into the ER. "My son—" I said once again—I seemed to always be cut off.

"We got him, don't worry." One man told me and then a ER doctor came to me, shining a light in my eyes. "What's your name?" He asked me.

"Kitty—Wilde." I told him. "My son—Jonah—he is he alright?"

"MOM!" I turned as soon as heard the sound of his voice—oh thank god, he's not dead. "What—what happened? What's going on?" He said, I could tell he was distressed.

"You need to calm down." One doctor told him as he gently pushed him back down—they wanted to help him, but I don't just telling him to calm down would help him at all. Jonah sat up again, still in distress; yeah, that tactic isn't working well. "You're at Mercy Hospital. You and your mother were in an accident." He told him.

"Am I dead?" He asked.

"I don't we think we'd be having this conversation if you were." He said with a wink—it seemed to help Jonah settle down a little, I guess. "Can you tell me your name?"

"Jonah." He told him. "Where's my mom?"

"She's right here." He told him and pointed over to me. He looked and he was happy to see me in one piece—I could definitely say I could say the same thing about him—or at least in this case, think the same thing.

Jonah's POV

They started talking—the doctors—among themselves. Okay, I'm glad I'm not dead. Then one of them flashed a light in my eyes and then started talking again—but not to me. I wish someone would tell me what happened—besides that I was just in an accident.

I just want to know what is happening.

"How much pain are you in?" Someone asked me and I thought about it—is it bad that I don't really feel any pain? Maybe I was lucky and I came out okay—I was in the backseat.

"I don't feel any pain." I told them and I didn't like how they looked after I said that. Oh god, I'm dying aren't I?

"We're going to take him up for a CT and X-ray." The doctor said and started to move me—I didn't want to leave my mom, well in a way, I didn't want her to leave me. I stopped them from moving by grabbing my mom's hand.

"NO!" I screamed.

"Mom—"

"Jonah, you need to listen to them. I'll be alright." She said, I didn't want to hear that for many reasons. For one thing, that is always what happens on TV and that person a lot of times ends up dying. And I didn't want to go, not without my mom.

"No." I said squeezed her hand. I looked up a little when I felt her hand on top of mine.

"Jonah, look at me." My mom said and I slowly lifted my head up and looked at her. "You're going to be fine, we're both going to be fine, and they're going to take care of us." I looked away—don't be stupid Jonah! I yelled at myself mentally when I felt like I was on the verge of tears. I felt her hand on my face and I turned back at her, with a look that pleaded for not to make me go. "Don't be scared, we'll be okay." She squeezed my hand one more time and then I let go and then started to move me again.

I closed my eyes and took deep breaths for a few seconds, but then one of the doctors told me to keep them open just in case I have a concussion. Instead of the CT and X-rays first, they brought me to this room—was I bleeding or something? I remember on _Grey's Anatomy_ that these rooms usually have patients that were in a trauma.

"What do we got here?" Another doctor asked he walked in.

"Car accident victim." One doctor said.

"Was he the only victim?"

"Him and his mother, his mother was driving the car and the other driver was drunk and intoxicated." I heard. Great, so we were hit by a drunk driver, who was also speeding. Great job! I know for sure that when I do drive, I will never go one mile above the speed limit ever. And I certainly will never—not that it ever crossed my mind—drink and drive.

"What's your name?" The new doctor asked me.

"Jonah. Wilde." I said.

"Jonah, I'm Dr. Sherman, we'll take care of you." He told me and I grinned, but then I felt like I needed to vomit, but luckily they brought me a bin in time to vomit in. After I stopped, I realized that I was vomiting blood; this couldn't be good.

"He's probably bleeding internally. We need to get him up to the OR." They said—OR—that meant surgery. No, this couldn't be happening. I started to breathe a little heavier—I couldn't help it. They quickly brought me up there and as soon as they could, started to put me under.

I really hope I don't die here.

Kitty's POV

I guess I got lucky. I made it out with just a broken arm and a few cuts and bruises—I did need stitches on my forehead though, but I guess that wasn't too bad since I just got hit by another car.

It had been a while since I saw Jonah and I hadn't heard anything. Oh god, I hope he's okay. Where is my son?

I saw one doctor approach me after saying something to the receptionist and then walk over to me. He didn't look very happy—oh god, Jonah. "Ms. Wilde?" He asked me and I nodded.

"Oh please tell my son's alright." I said—he can't be dead.

"He's resting now—he had some internal bleeding, but we took care of that." They told me and I felt like the world had been lifted on my shoulders. "However…" He said and my heart sank—oh god, what?

"There was damage to Jonah's spinal cord." They told me.

"He's paralyzed?"

* * *

**So yeah, so Kitty and Jonah are both alive, but Jonah's injuries are more severe since he is paralyzed. More to come!**

**Don't forget to review.**


	4. Chapter 3

Kitty's POV

They lead the way to Jonah's room and though I was happy that he—that we were both alive, all I could think about is what the doctor told me. Jonah's paralyzed. This would change everything—not only to mention all the costs of the damages to just the car being in the accident and bills from this hospital, but now with Jonah's condition comes Physical therapy and so much other stuff. What am I going to do?

I guess I will have to figure things out. I walk into the room and see him sleeping. A few cuts on his face and then there was the fact that they cut him open because he had internal bleeding—thank god he's okay. Because of him still being out, I will probably be the one to tell him about his condition—it would be better coming from me than from a doctor. But what I am worried about is how he is going to take it.

I sat there for how long—maybe an hour or two, just looking at him. I then felt my phone buzz and took it out of my pocket, thinking it was probably Marley, but then I heard a soft noise and saw that Jonah was waking up—whoever it was could wait.

"Jonah." I said and he blinked his eyes open—they looked around the room, I wonder if he remembered what happened. "Jonah, can you hear me?"

"Mom? What happened?" He asked.

"We were in an accident, but we're okay." I said—but no completely.

"You're okay?"He asked and I nodded.

"Broken arm and a few stitches, but I'll live." I said and he laughed a little, but then winced in pain. "I'd avoid laughing for a little bit." I warned him and he lifted up the blanket and his shirt to see the bandage. He looked at me, confused and right as I was about to tell him, his doctor walked in. I guess maybe he'll help break the news to him.

"Jonah, you were bleeding internally, but we took care it." He started off by telling and Jonah seemed relieved that he was alright. "But when I and some other doctor were in there, we noticed something."

"What?" Jonah asked, he was getting more frightened. "I don't have Cancer do I?"

"No, no tumors, no Cancer." The doctor said and that was small relief. "But there was some damage to your spinal cord."

"What does that mean?"

"I'm afraid you're paralyzed from the waist down." The doctor told him and I shut my eyes as I heard the word again—I hated this. The thought of my son, my only son never being able to walk again—I can't even believe it.

Jonah's POV

No, it couldn't be true. There was no way I was paralyzed. There was a possibility that the doctor could be wrong right? I mean my mom is fine and was the one in the front seat. "No, I'm not—I can't be paralyzed. There has to be a mistake."

"My first sign to paralysis was when he first came and he wasn't in any pain. And when I saw the damage to your spinal cord—it was clear to me." He explained—no, this couldn't be happening.

"No—No, I have to walk again!" There is no way I'm going to end up like some of those guys at my school—I need to walk, I have to. I couldn't be like those cripples at the school—I just want to be normal.

"Hold on, there is hope—I'm not promising anything, but we'll do a test." He said and he started poking at me—places around legs and asked if I could feel it; I couldn't. The only reason I knew it was happening was because I was watching. I looked over at my mom, who took my hand. I guess if I didn't feel anything it was true and I was never going to walk again. I felt tears go down my cheek—god, why did this have to happen?

"AHH!" I screamed—that hurt. Wait, I felt that? I looked at my mom and we turned back to the doctor who poked me in the same spot again. It felt it—even though it hurt, I was happy that it did. But did it mean anything?

"That is a very good sign." He said and looked up as a younger man appeared at the door. "Well this is good timing. I'll let you two get introduced." The doctor said and left as the young man entered and sat down.

"You—you were the man—where we crashed." My mom said. Oh my god, he's the guy that hit us? What the hell is he doing here—he did this to me!

"You hit us?!" I practically screamed.

"No, I didn't hit you." He said—wait, he didn't? "The man who hit you was drunk, he passed out while he was driving and hit you—he didn't make it." He said—okay I guess I'm in better condition than him, but doesn't make it any better.

"Thank you for calling 911—you saved my son's life." My mom says—okay so he's the guy that called the ambulance. I guess he was driving by when it happened. I guess I'm glad I'm not dead. "I'm Kitty—Kitty Wilde and this is my son, Jonah." She shook his hand and he smiled.

He looked between both my mom and I as he spoke. "Hi Jonah, my name is Austin Wolf and I'm here to help you."

"Wh—how? Unless you can get me to walk again—" I started to say, but my mom cut me off because I was being rude. I was angry—I had the right to be.

"Well that I can help you with."

"What?" I asked—wait, I was going to walk again?

"I am an occupational therapist." He said—as if I knew what that was. "I will be giving physical therapy which will hopefully help you walk again—I'm not promising anything. It will take a lot of hard work and sessions."

"I'll do whatever it takes." I said—I couldn't not walk again. If there was a chance, I will walk again. I have to.

"Great, and also I will be working with on how to do your daily routines and anything you do daily with your current situation. I also have another instructor teach you on how to use the wheelchair—it's not as easy as it looks." He says with a wink. Right, a wheelchair. I have to use it, I wonder if I could convince my mom to let me not go to school until I can walk again.

"When do we start?" My mom asked.

"Your doctor told me you'd be released tomorrow morning, I'd like you to come tomorrow so we can teach how to use your wheelchair. As for the other sessions with physical therapy, that can start whenever Jonah is ready." Austin said.

"As soon as possible." I said and I looked to my mom, who didn't totally agree with the idea.

"Are you sure you don't want to start after taking a little time?" My mom asked—what good would that do?

"Mom, I have to go there to learn how to do stuff and how to use a wheelchair—I might as well start trying to be normal again." I told her and she sighed, but nodded.

I was going to walk again. I had to.

* * *

**I don't know why this story takes me so long to update—but here's a new chapter!**

**So Jonah is paralyzed but has a chance to walk again. We met one of his therapists, Austin Wolf, who for the most part is going to work with him. Austin is played by Jake Gyllenhaal.**

**Don't forget to review.**


	5. Chapter 4

Kitty's POV

Today was Jonah's first session of physical therapy, well not officially. Today were going there so Jonah could meet his instructors and then learn how to use his wheelchair, because he was going to be using it for a while.

The last week has been insane because of the changes I've had to make. I had to make a bedroom downstairs because Jonah can't use the stairs and Marley called in a favor and had a ramp put in today, because there are a few spots in our place that Jonah would need it now.

We walked in and were greeted by Austin. Apparently, over the course of Jonah's treatment, he would be helping him with walking and all that again.

"So who's going to be helping Jonah with using the wheelchair?" I asked, I knew Austin wouldn't be doing it and I would like to meet him.

"That would be me." We turned around and saw a man coming towards us—he was coming in a wheelchair. I wondered if that was to help relate to the people who are stuck in wheelchairs, or if he actually is in one.

"Artie Abrams." He said, after wheeling over to me. He extended his hand out to me and I shook it.

"Kitty Wilde." I told him and then as I tried to turn Jonah around in his wheelchair—I have been moving him around for the last few days since he got home—but Artie came around. He then extended his hand out the Jonah.

"My name's Artie and I'm going help you learn how to use this. And believe me, it's actually trickier than it looks." Artie said and Jonah laughed a little. He then shook his hand. "You're name is Jonah, right?" Artie asked and Jonah nodded.

"Alright, so we're going to get you used to using the wheelchair for a while and then we'll have you start on the physical therapy with both Austin and Krissy." Artie explained and then Austin helped Jonah over to an area with Artie. He then brought me back to talk to me while Artie worked with him.

* * *

Jonah's POV

Artie showed me the basics with the wheelchair. Then he showed me a few tricks which could come in handy when I'm using it outside here and my house. I sighed, I really didn't want to go anywhere while I was stuck in this thing.

This really sucked.

"I know this sucks." Artie said and I looked up—wait did I say that out loud?

"How did you—"

"Trust me, I know. This isn't for show." He said as he did a turn in a wheelchair. Wait, so he was in it for real? He had to use a wheelchair all the time? "This became a reality when I was eight."

"This won't be forever." I said, I was not going to be stuck in this chair forever. I had to walk again and I was going to walk again.

"Well at least for now, this is what you have. I know it sucks, especially now, but it'll get better." He said and he showed me a few more things. I guess he meant it got easier—well some things would, but I doubt it would get easier at school.

I knew from the moment I found out I was paralyzed, that my life would change. Nothing was going to be the same.

* * *

**A short filler chapter, where Artie finally came into the story. Jonah returns to school next chapter, what do you think will happen? **

**Sets for Jonah, Austin, Kitty, &amp; Artie are on polyvore. **

**Don't forget to review.**


	6. Chapter 5

Jonah's POV

My phone had been going off like crazy for the last few days with texts from David. Of course after a day they stopped, but that might be he figured I'd answer eventually. I never did. I also went online over the weekend and of course, everyone knew about the accident. There were rumors that I was dead or on a ventilator, but I cleared those up by replying with _I'm alive!_

Today was the first day back at school since the accident. This was the first time I was would be going into school using this wheelchair and I did not want to go. I knew that people were going to make fun of me. I was sure of it. If I was lucky, maybe David might still hang around me because he thinks of still pretty cool. I really hope so.

"Have a good day, sweetie." My mom says as she helps get me into my wheelchair. This really sucks. I don't really and go into the building, going around back because that was where the ramp was. I managed to get to my locker and my arms were pretty exhausted. I guess I still had to get used to this.

I closed my locker after putting a few things in there and saw David and a few other guys come at me. "I survived." I stated, and laughed awkwardly. Nobody responded. They all just looked at me, I knew it was strange, but I guess it was better than being dead.

I then felt this cold pain hit when something was throw into my face. I wiped it from my eyes and looked up at them. "Cripple." I heard them mumble and walked away from me.

I should have known that David wouldn't be my friend anymore.

I went to the bathroom and washed up, my eyes still burned, but I could handle it. Then I came out of second period and then felt someone push me down the hall. I could stop and I ran into a locker, where David then threw another slushie in my face.

"Why?" I questioned.

"This is what we do to cripples, Jonah. You know that." David says and I quickly wheel myself into the bathroom and get into the bigger bathroom stall. I clean my face up again and now my eyes burn much more. This really sucked.

* * *

This went on for days. Same thing, the popular kids, who I used to call my friends, throw stuff at me, call me names, and whatever else you could think of.

After gym class, which is now just a study hall for me, David threw another slushie at me. "No one likes a cripple!" He says and then walk away laughing. I rolled into the bathroom stall and just started crying. It's true. Ever since I got into this chair, no one likes me. Who could like me anyways?

I really wish I died in that crash instead.

* * *

Sam's POV

I had heard that Jonah Wilde was in a wheelchair because he got into a car accident. I was at my locker today and saw him with a few of his friends that used to dump slushies on me. But apparently, they weren't friends anymore. At least that's what I heard from rumors.

I saw them in the hall and watched as David and followed by another, poured slushies on Jonah. _"No one likes a cripple!" _David yelled and then laughed about it as they walked away. Now that was harsh. They never said that to me and I was the most famous cripple at this school.

I knew people would think I'm crazy for caring about Jonah—with what just happened anyways—because he did the same thing—well he technically only did it once and that was to Elena. But I knew what it was like. And this was new to him and his friends just became his tormentors.

Jonah couldn't get out of the scene quicker and slowly followed him as he went into the bathroom. I waited a minute and then rolled inside. I could hear crying—oh man, no way I couldn't do something—or at least try. I hope this doesn't backfire.

I knocked on the stall. "Jonah?"

"What do you want?" He asked. Maybe he thought it was the guys and they weren't exactly finished with him yet.

"Are you okay?" I asked and then moved the stall door. I then reached into my backpack and gave him some tissues—my mom made me carry them because of illnesses. I then went over to the sink and wetted a cloth and then handed it to Jonah so he could rinse his eyes out—it would help with the burning.

"Thanks." Jonah said. He still sounded upset, but I wouldn't mention it.

"Don't mention it." I said.

"You can go—"

"Trust me on this Jonah, it won't help to just hide away in here. You just have to keep going about your day." I said—many times I just wanted to stay in here and just take a little while to just get away from everything, but that wouldn't solve anything. Plus, it would make it easier for them to find me. "But we can hide out in the nurse for a period or so." I added, we were sort of protected in there.

Jonah looked up at me and I grinned. "Come on, I'll take you there." I said and I led the way. I know I'm crazy for being nice to this kid, but you'd only understand if you're me. Because Jonah is in my situation, but he's just starting out. And that's always the hardest. The beginning.

He's going to need someone to help get him through this.

* * *

**So Jonah went back to school and his "friends" turned on him and now go after him. But Sam seems to be trying to help him out. What do you think of it? **

**Don't forget to review.**


End file.
